Requim for Innocence
by Clear Shadow
Summary: Do NOT read this if you are grossed out by: Yaoi, Yuri, or Twincest. AU fic. The G-boys and girls are courtesans and life seems fine until a new boy changes their whole outlook.


Requiem for Innocence

~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. If I did I would not be writing Fanfiction for it. I do however own Rina and any other names you don't recognize. So please don't sue, because I'm not rich enough to support you.

About the Rating: This story deals with a bordello. It involves not only yoai and yuri but heterosexual scenes and twincest. If you don't like it then don't read. It's that simple. I will try to keep the scenes at an "R" rated level but even so that's pretty graphic.

About the Themes: This is an AU fic entirely so some of the characters will be OOC. In fact, a lot of the characters will be OOC. The fic also deals with adult themes. Mainly sexual ones but there's heavy swearing at times. If you don't like that either then don't read.

About the Pairings: The pairings will be a bit confusing at times (This _is_ a whore house after all). The majors ones are Heero/Duo, Heero/OC, Duo/Rina, Quatre/Rina, Quatre/Trowa, Trowa/OC, Wufei/OC, Relena/Heero, Relena/OC, Cathrine/OC, Dorothy/Millardo, and Trieze/Une. If you don't like any of these pairings then don't read. 

I know I seem to be saying "If you don't like (Fill in the blank) then don't read" a lot. Please understand this is my way of warning you of what is in this fiction. I don't want to get angry reviews from people complaining about the nature of my fic. You have no idea how much that upsets me. (To receive angry reviews that is) So if you don't head my warnings and read the fic anyway then you have no right to bitch at me because I have Duo and Rina going at it. I have  warned you about everything that is in here. I'm not having any surprises. It is a mature fic, and if you can't handle it then go read one of my tamer fanfics.

About the Original Characters: I think I should introduce them since there are a lot. 

First off is Miss Rina Maxwell.

Rina: :: bounds in and waves to the crowd:: Konnichiwa!

This is Rina Maxwell. She's Duo's twin sister. In my other story–

Rina: The one you took off of FF.Net you evil author!

Yes that one. Anyway–

Rina: Lemme tell it!

::sigh:: Go ahead.

Rina: Yee-ha! Ok. I'm Duo's twin sister. We were separated at the tender age of six when a sorceress found me. Yes I have magical powers, though not in this AU story. I'm the last remaining sorceress, sworn to protect the last remaining member of the Sank Kingdom's royal family. I think her name began with an R....::shrugs:: Never met her, don't care. Anyway! I was captured by soldiers who were doing their best to kill the few remaining sorceress. 'Cause I was just a kid they let me live but put a collar on me that wouldn't let me use my powers, and if I tried to take it off it stabbed me!

A bit of genius on my part...

Rina: Meanie! Anyway, long story short, I meet the Gundam boys, get reunited with Duo, fall in love and help save the world. Good times. And I have a PET!!

Rina, I don't have time to go into you autobiography right now.

Rina: I have an autobiography?

Figure of speech. Now the readers have met you. Scoot.

  


Rina: But Clear Shadow...

Now Rina.

Rina: ::grumbles as she walks out::

The other Original characters don't have names as I'm writing this. But I can still give you some info. They're all young lords. That's right Wufei ends up with a man. Get over it. And no Relena and Heero do NOT wind up together. I have nothing against Relena, I'm just an avid 1x2 fan. Not so much a 3x4 fan though...I just can't see it....

Rina: ::voice from afar:: That's because Quatre is MINE!!

Shut it!! Anyway, not much of a 3x4 fan and Wufei is too much a woman hater to be straight.

Wufei: Excuse me?

It's true, now go away.

Wufei: Excuse me??

Now.

Wufei: ::walks away muttering about injustice and revenge to atone for the sin of making him a yaoi boy::

Annnnnyway....So yeah those are the new characters. I'm sure the young lords will have names sooner or later. Hell, they'll probably move in my head sooner or later. 'Cause I have _so_ much room...not. So how 'bout you continue on with the story hm??

~*~*~*~*~

Requiem for Innocence 

Chapter One: The New Boy's First Night

"What'cha doin' Wu-chan?" the girl shoved her face right up close to her companion, who in return scowled at her and shoved her off the desk she currently kneeled on. The girl fell to the floor with a thud and an outraged squeak, "Wu-chan is cranky," she informed the two boys sitting on the nearby staircase, "It's because he don't get _laid_ anymore," the two boys laughed, used to the girl's antics. The one called Wu-chan scowled more and threw a pen at her. The girl dodged it and continued, undaunted, "Wu-chan _could_ get laid if he wore a condom. Most of the lords don't mind. 'Course Wu-chan would have to wear a finger condom since he's so teeny-tiny," this time a paper weight came her way as the boys howled with laughter.

"What is going on here?" the boys quickly shut up as the older woman came into the room. The girl on the floor stood up and tried to look halfway presentable as she picked up the paperweight. She was stunningly pretty, with deep chestnut colored hair and sparkling amethyst eyes. She was always smiling, the only time anyone had seen her frown was when she was separated from her twin brother. Even that frown hadn't lasted long. She wanted her brother to be happy, even if it was far from here. She was Rina.

The boy behind the desk, however, seldom smiled anymore. His black eyes were always serious, his hair tied back in a no nonsense ponytail. He was an exotic beauty, with skin a deep golden color and hair of the darkest black. His real name was Wufei, but Rina attached a "Chan" to everyone's name.

The name Heero belonged to the boy sitting on the last step of the impressive staircase. He too was a serious type, but when he smiled he tended to make the girls, and guys, melt a little. His dark brown hair was messy in a way that seemed purposely so, and his deep blue eyes spoke of maturity.

  


The other step sitting boy was Trowa. Yet another serious one, his laughter came more easily than Heero's, and was usually Rina-prompted. His hair was a medium brown and styled in such a way that it fell over one green eye. Rina once commented that the other eye must be missing, since Trowa kept it hidden all the time. Trowa had responded by knocking her on her rear and sitting on her. Rina had taken it back quickly. She didn't like it much when people mistook her for furniture.

The woman who now fixed them with a cool gaze was one of the owners of the Red Ferret Inn. Mistress Une, was stern and ruled over the girls with a steady fist. Rina, however, was the one girl that wasn't intimidated. Any of the other girls would've sobered at the look that the Lady of the house had, but Rina continued to grin cheekily at her.

"Well?" Mistress Une asked again, "What are you doing?"

"Wu-chan's being cranky," Rina replied, picking up the offending paperweight.

"Cranky," Une's voice was stern, though the corners of her mouth twitched slightly, "Are you interrupting his work? We have much to prepare for the new boy's arrival you know. Wufei has been very busy."

"That ain't why he's cranky Ma'am."

"Oh?"

"It's 'cause he don't get none!" the two boys stifled laughter, Rina's accent always went to hell when she became silly.

"Do you really think that he is 'cranky', as you so amusingly called it, because he no longer works as these two boys do, or do you think it is because you are disrupting his paperwork?" Rina's face was thoughtful for a moment then,

"It's 'cause he don't get none!" Heero and Trowa tried desperate to contain themselves.

"Rina leave Wufei alone when he is working. I mean it," Rina sighed, comicly sad.

"Oooooo-kaaaaay......"

"What was that?" Rina rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and stood up straighter

"Gomen. I mean, hai Mistress Une," Une slapped Rina's ass as she walked by, making the young woman squeal happily, "I'll have to be naughty more often!" she called to Une's retreating back.

"How is it that you get away with _everything_?" Heero demanded. Rina's smile widened as she hopped back up on the desk, placing her butt on Wufei's papers. The Chinese boy growled a warning and Rina dropped the paperweight on his hand.

"I get away with things because I know exactly how far I can push Mistress Une and Master Trieze. I never cross that line. Besides they know that I'm extremely obedient when it actually counts."

"The fact the you bring in more money than all of us combined, even though you only work the shows at this point, has nothing to do with it right?" Rina sighed, actully sad, though still smiling, it was an amazing talent of hers to smile no matter what she felt.

"Me and oniichan used to bring in so much money. No one wants me now that I'm all alone..." Wufei patted her head as the girl pouted.

"If I wasn't sick I would take you until you passed out," the pout was replaced with a teasing grin.

"You're so tiny I wouldn't feel a thing!" she said, playfully blowing him a kiss before shifting slightly so he could get to his papers. Wufei shook his head, he had willingly walked into that one, "So what _are_ you working on?" she asked, snatching the papers from his hand.

  


"Boss wants to replace Duo," he replied, snatching them back, "I'm working out everything the boy needs."

"Lucky. Wish I could read. Wanna teach me?" unlike the other courtesans, Wufei had been taught how to read when he had taken sick. It was so he could still be useful. 

"You wouldn't understand it even if I tried," he dead panned.

"No prob'ly not," she hopped off the desk and bounded over to crawl into Heero's lap, "Hee-chan...I miss curling up with oniichan...can I curl up with you?" Heero smiled, patted her head and stood up. Rina tumbled off his lap and landed gently on the ground.

"I think that's a no," Trowa commented as Heero walked out, pausing only to pat her head again.

"But in a nice way," Rina replied, getting back up and straightening her clothes, "He patted my head. Twice."

"Maybe he thinks you're a puppy," Wufei said, pointing his pen at her as Trowa chuckled, "Sit up. Roll over. Stay," Rina opened her mouth to retort when a low clearing of someone's throat brought their attention to the front door. The owner's son stood there, and slightly behind him was a young boy.

The boy was almost feminine in his pretty appearance. His light blonde hair shone in the light and his wide, blue eyes glanced around the room once then rooted themselves to the floor. Rina bounded over to the pair. 

Millardo, the owner's son, wasn't that much older than she was. There was a seven year difference at the most. He had long pale hair and piercing eyes. All the working boys and girls liked him as he was pleasant company when his father wasn't around. And he was one of the few people in authority who allowed Rina to outright tease him, in fact he would often tease back. Both Rina and Millardo both so loved their daily battle of wits.

"Are you the new boy?" the scared blue eyes rose up to meet her own sparkling ones and the blonde head nodded, "He's so pretty!" Rina now turned her attention to Millardo, "Where'd you get him?" Millardo put a hand on her head.

"You are nosy."

"Sure am!" came the enthusiastic reply. Though he sounded stern he was smiling, as if he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was verbally playing with her. She squirmed from his grasp and began to circle the boy, who appeared terrified that she would jump on him, "Are you _sure_ he's a boy?"

"Well, that's a rude question."

"But he's just so pretty. He could be a girl with cropped hair. May I check?"

"No you may not. Don't touch him. He's terrified and a virgin. You can't play with him until he's been broken in," Rina's eyes widened in shock.

"He's just a baby! How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Rina whistled.

"Just barely legal then. Poor kid."

"Take care of him then. Teach him how to work. Break him in. You said you wanted something useful to do."

"I want to _work_," Rina protested, "It's different."

"Mistress Une has enough girls right now."

"Yeah yeah, and I'm lucky to be able to stay even though I only work the shows and if you didn't need someone to keep the boys satisfied when they weren't working I'd be out on my ass blah, blah, blah," Millardo trapped her chin and forced her to look up at him.

  


"I love your cheeky nature. I find it quite endearing. And Mistress Une doesn't mind it either, but be careful what you say around father. I would hate to see you thrown out of here. Now take care of the boy and behave yourself," he patted her head and walked away.

"Why does everyone pat my head?" Rina asked no one in particular, then turned back to the boy, "Are you scared of me?" the boy squeaked and Rina sighed, "Well don't be. I don't bite unless asked to. Besides, everyone was scared when they first came. I believe Trowa nearly wet himself his first time."

"You would too if some fat sweaty guy was comming at you with a–"

"Don't finish that sentence," Wufei said dryly, "He'll faint," it was true, the boy was pale and trembling. Rina put an arm around him and steered him to the staircase.

"Did you come in on a ship or land travel?"

"Sh–ship."

"Ah. Your terror makes sense then," she sat him down and squatted so she could look him in the eye, "Lemme tell you something about sailors. They're evil. They stay at sea for a wicked long time so that makes 'em horny as hell. Did they touch you?" he nodded, "Did they attempt to have sex with you?" he whimpered, "Don't be afraid. As long as the higher ups aren't around you can say whatever you want. See if you tell Master Trieze that you were taken he'll be furious. Virgins cost a small fortune. 'Course they bring in a lot too. I guys boy virgins have this tightness to them that makes the Lords feel good. See it's different with girls. If you're a boy and you can make yourself virgin tight you really rake it in. Heero's an expert at that. That's why he's number one around here. I can't do that. Has something to do with my anatomy," the boy looked at her in shock, she had said this very quickly and with a cheerful smile, it was kinda unnerving really, "Did they?"

"Did they what?" the boy asked, though his voice still quivered.

"Fuck you."

"Rina! Don't be so blunt!" Trowa scolded. Just then someone walked in, Rina clapped her hands excitedly and bounded over.

"Good evening M'Lord! How are you?" the young nobleman smiled and put a hand on her head.

"I'm fine thank you. And how are you Rin?"

"Bored as usual. But we got a new boy today! Isn't he cute?" she pointed to the boy who tried to melt into the stairs.

"Very cute."

"Are you here for Trowa this evening?" the nobleman ruffled her hair playfully.

"Who else Rin?"

"Silly me," she tipped her head back, "Ro-chan! You have a costumer," she said, as if he couldn't see for himself.

"Thank you Rina," Trowa walked over and took the Lord's arm, "The usual?"

"Of course my love."

"Room six then," Wufei said, jotting the information down in a thick red book. The lord and Trowa walked past the desk, pausing only to place a pile of coins on it, then preceding to one of the ten doors just beyond the waiting area. 

"Since I'm supposed to be teaching you I guess I should start with the different rooms," Rina turned her attention back to the boy as she hopped back up on the desk. Wufei sighed and threw down his pen.

  


"S'ok. Not like I was planning on getting any work done anyway."

"Good. Now about the rooms. There are ten. And each one has a different theme. There's the Fur Room which has wall to wall fur. And I mean wall to _wall_; the floor the walls the ceiling the bed. Fur everywhere. Feels real good. Room two is the silk room. That room is really hard to get into if it's a busy night. It includes a _huge_ bed with silk sheets and plush carpeting. The bed has a bar on to it so you have something to hold onto when the costumer's fucking you. And some of them fuck really _hard_. Next is the water room. Has a waterbed. Mostly used by sailors," she shrugged, "Whatever. Anyway room four is the fireplace room. It's the only room here with a fireplace so it's all kinds of cozy. It's more a room for cuddling than anything else. Room five is the mirror room. I don't like that one. It's creepy when you can see yourself fucking or getting fucked. Six is the velvet room. It's an exact duplicate of the silk room only with velvet. Then comes the Royal room. We reserve that room for, duh, royalty. We don't get a lot of royalty. Only once in a while so I've never seen what's in there. Eight looks like a kitchen. I remember one time me and Duo got to go in there and whip cream each other for the Queen's brother-in-law, the Duke of something or other...can't remember....anyway. Nine is the pool room. Hopefully you won't have to use that room until you're better at making love. It's hard to do so while underwater. And finally room ten is the dark room. The walls and _everything_ else is painted black and there's no window and no light and you have to find each other by using all of your other senses. That's my favorite room...well was. I'm not a courtesan any more. Although Master Trieze lets me play with the boys in there sometimes. Any questions?" by the look on the boy's face Rina suspected that there were.

"Do you mean..." he began quietly, "That men pay to sleep with other men?"

"We have girls too. They're just all busy right now or you'd see them."

"Actully, Cathrine just went into her room. She's done for the night."

"How many costumers?"

"Three. But she's still sore from the operation."

"Ah."

"But..." the boy was speaking again, "But that's _wrong_."

"You'd better not let anyone hear you say that. Costumers don't like it if your not willing. See it's rape then and we could all lose our jobs."

"But wouldn't you rather that than this life?" Rina sighed, though she still hadn't lost her smile, in fact it had stayed in place no matter what emotion her voice held.

"You're right. This is a bad life to lead. I agree completely. I mean look at us. Wufei is lucky to still be here considering he can't work. I'm lucky to be here. Cathrine too. Well, she still works but it was touch and go for a month. We all have our sad stories but see, this place is a paradise compared to some places. I've been to these other places. These places where you're beaten or starved. Where they don't care that you have to be at least sixteen to be sold for sex. When Master Trieze bought me and my twin brother we were both skin and bones. Not many would have taken the time to nurse us back to health but he did. Here we're fed well and we have a roof over our heads and nice clothes and we even get _paid_. And for something _so_ simple."

"Rina just likes sex," Wufei said dryly.

"And why not?" she demanded, turning her head so she could face him, "Sex has the wonderful power to make you feel appreciated and loved and needed all at once. What's not to love about it?"

"It's wrong," the boy said simply. Rina waved a dismissive hand.

  


"Whatever. What name did they give you?"

"Quatre."

"Kawaaaaii!!" Rina exclaimed, "Did Millardo pick it? I bet he did. He's good with names. He picked....lemme think....Heero's name and.....Relena I believe....."

"You and Duo's," Wufei put in.

"That's right. Yep. Rina's a nickname. I'm also called Rin on occasion. My real name's Sabrina. I like Rina better though. The guy that just left is Trowa. And this one," she jerked a finger in Wufei's direction, "Is Wufei. Be careful around him. He's cranky," Quatre offered a shaky smile as a pen was bounced off Rina's head, "Awwww......you're so cute. Are you _sure_ you're a boy?"

"Master Millardo said you weren't allowed to check," Wufei reminded her, "Never let her check _anything _if you don't want to be fondled," he addressed this to Quatre who looked quite in over his head.

"Yeah well at least I fondle gently. Hee-chan nearly ripped off my tits last time he wanted to play. He plays rough. That's my job. See sometimes the boys need a nice girl like me instead of the rich lords. And me, I like sex so I'm happy to serve. And I still get to work the shows even though I'm not a courtesan. Annnnnnd I _still _bring in more money at the shows than all the boys and girls put together! It makes me happy to make so much money! It's because I can sing. People come here just to hear me sing can you imagine? Then of course there's the guys and girls to warm the beds afterwards. Are you musical?"

"A little..."

"Good. Lords love that kind of stuff. We'd better tell Trieze that when we get a chance. Music brings in a bunch of money and trust me, the more money you make for the Inn the more stuff you get away with."

"Rina gets away with everything."

"Can't help it," was the reply, "Well, I guess I should give you the grand tour and stuff. Then I need a bath," she hopped off the desk and grabbed Quatre's hands.

"Hold off on the bath? I want one too. Before Heero's next costumer."

"Ok. I'll show him to the girls first, then we'll keep you company, 'k?" Wufei nodded as Rina dragged Quatre down the hall a little.

~*~*~*~*~

Quatre was met with giggles from the working girls of the Red Ferret Inn. There were three of them, and all three happened to be in the process of changing into nightclothes. Quatre blushed and averted his gaze, much to their amusement.

Relena had been there the longest out of anyone. At twenty one she was also the oldest. She had long straight brown hair and blue eyes. She watched out for the other girls, always with a kind smile and gentle gaze. She was the top girl, a position that not even Rina, as popular as she and Duo had been, could shake Relena's hold on it.

Dorothy had come in only a month prior to Quatre, just as Duo was leaving. Her hair was a lighter blonde, almost as light as Millardo's. Her eyes a light blue and her eyebrows quite striking. (A/N: ::cough:: Scary! ::cough, cough::) She had just recently taken her test and now held the esteemed position of number two. 

  


Cathrine was the old number two. She had been demoted to number three partially because of Dorothy and partially because she had become pregnant and was forced to abort the baby so she could work. The surgery left her sore and easily tired, but able to work. She had dark brown hair that spilled over her shoulders in soft waves. Her purple eyes were sad as of late. And she lacked the energetic bounce she once possessed.

"He's co cute!" Relena exclaimed, "Are you sure he's a boy? Did you check?"

"Iie. Millardo wouldn't let me," one of the girls, Dorothy, reached forward, "He said not to touch him at _all_," Rina told them, lightly smacking Dorothy's hand, "He's terrified enough. Trust me. He's only a baby, scared and he was raped on the ship he came in on."

"Does Master Trieze or Mistress Une know?"

"Don't be naive Relena," Dorothy said scornfully, "Did you hear any enraged shouting? Of course they don't."

"Well, shouldn't someone tell them?"

"You wanna be there when they find out?" Rina asked her, "Think of angry Trieze will be when he finds out he paid virgin prices for damaged goods, no offense. He'll be rip shit."

"How come everyone calls them "Master" and "Mistress"?" Quatre asked quietly, the girls squealed excitedly.

"He's even got a cute little voice!!"

"I address Trieze as Master to his face or if he is in listening range. Une doesn't care if I call her Mistress unless I've done something seriously wrong. I can always tell how far I can push this sort of thing. And Millardo likes me so when we're not around his father I can call him whatever I want."

"Don't make the mistake of not addressing any of them as Master or Mistress," for the first time since they walked in, Cathrine spoke, "You'll be whipped. Ten lashes," Quatre's eyes went wide.

"I was going to wait to explain discipline," Rina told her.

"You should've started with it," Cathrine retorted.

"Fair enough. I'll remember that next time I get to break someone in."

"You're breaking him in?" Dorothy asked. Rina nodded.

"Good, it's about time you had something to do."

"I want to _work_. It's _different_," Rina protested.

"I think you're lucky," Dorothy said, "You get to play with all of the boys."

"Sometimes two at once," she began pushing Quatre out the door, "Well, we're gonna take a bath now. Ta!" they were outside and down the hall before Quatre asked his next question.

"Why does Cathrine look so sad?" Rina paused, smile flickering.

"Hers is an especially sad story. She got pregnant by one of her regulars. She's in love with this man you see. And this man is in love with her but...." they stopped at the bathroom, "We are expensive, and yes we are worth it. This man can't afford to buy her and take care of her and a child. She had to abort it. He tries to make her happy but...." she let the sentence hang, "Well, this is the bathroom. Nobody likes a dirty whore so you'll be spending a lot of time in here. My brother had to be threatened to take baths. Do you mind them?"

"Not really."

"Good. I think Duo was allergic to water they way he carried on. I think they're fun myself. You'll like Duo. The lord that bought him promised to let him visit me."

"Why didn't he buy you too?"

"He didn't love me. He loved Duo."

"But that's–"

"Wrong?"

  


"Hai," Rina shrugged

"Love is love. Something to learn, ne?" Quatre opened his mouth to reply then yelped instead when Rina began removing her clothes, "You need to get over this modesty thing," she told him turning so her back was too him as she removed the rest of her clothing, "It's gonna get you in trouble," she turned back to him, showing him all she had. Quatre blushed. "I'm not ashamed of my body. You shouldn't be either. Now are you going to undress yourself or do I need to?" Quatre shook his head, the prospect of a naked girl getting that close wasn't one that he wanted, and began removing his clothing. Rina circled him, giving him a clinical once-over. When Quatre noticed, the blush went full body and he attempted to cover himself, "Chill out. I'm only seeing what I have to work with. You're very cute when you blush, that'll work for you. No doubting you maleness though," she said moving his protesting arms up, "Natural blonde too. Guys like the exotic. And you are quite exotic," she allowed his hands to return to their previous place in front of his crotch, "Into the tub please," Quatre hastened to get in and across from where she was entering, "Oooo....warmness...."

"Miss Rina?" she turned her back to him to lower herself in, "Kami-sama!!!" Rina was so surprised that she slipped and descended into the tub with a crash.

"What?!?" she demanded when she resurfaced. Her smile was still in place, Quatre noted.

"Your–your _back_," the girl's back was littered with scars. Large and small, light and deep. Scars from whips, scares from chains and knives.

"Is that all? I though it was something serious."

"Those are serious! Is that what Cathrine meant by whipping?!?"

"No. The whipping you receive here is never enough to scar. Only enough to prove a point. If you get enough you bleed for a couple of days but you'll never scar. These came from those other places I told you about."

"That's horrible!"

"It's the only life I know," she replied, laying back against the edge of the tub and beginning to soap herself, her tone became serious, her smile thoughtful, "We are slaves. We were sold to Trieze and are bound to him. We can buy our 'freedom', yes, if we want to. We all have the money to do so. The price is not out of our reach. The consequences of paying it, however, are unthinkable. Here we have jobs. Here we are provided for. Elsewhere we'd be completely lost–homeless and starving..."

"But," Rina looked across the water into Quatre's intelligent gaze.

"But you're right. This life is horrible. The other's were lucky. Me and Duo are the children of a whore. Left to die on the steps of some house. The owners were poor and sold us to a brothel. We were five years old. This brothel was one of those evil ones. The scars on my back? I got them at this brothel. I had screamed and fought while one of the costumers attempted to fuck me in the ass. I was only nine and it _hurt_. My Mistress was furious because he refused to pay. I was whipped until passed out, Duo was whipped as well. He tried to protect me. We have almost identical scars," amazingly the smile remained through all of this, "Almost. I have more."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do it."

"I know. I'm just...sorry."

"You'll be happy here Quatre. Someday you will be. When you grow used to it."

"Miss Rina?"

"Yeah?"

  


"Will you stay with me tonight? I'm afraid to be alone. I don't want you to...y'know...I just don't want to be alone."

"Sure Quatre. Whatever you want," they bathed in silence, Quatre sudsing, Rina rinsing, then,

"Miss Rina?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it going to be ok?" she was silent for a moment.

"I won't lie to you. This is a horrible life. If you don't please your costumer that's twenty lashes. Most of the lords you'll get are old and fat. They get angry if you don't come, and you may not. Some are assholes and will claim to be dissatisfied so that they don't have to pay. That's thirty lashes. Most of the time you'll be so sexually frustrated you'll jump on anything with a hole. That's why the boys and girls are separated. They used to fuck like rabbits. Being broken in is exactly like you think it is. It's horrible. You'll be driven almost to the point of climax. Almost. It's very frustrating. The first time you'll come is when you take your test. That's when you take everything I thought you and use it on Trieze. If you're lucky you'll be made number two. It pays better than number three and you don't have to have sex with Trieze and Une every month like number one. When we do the shows you're tugged and drooled on all so you can make some pocket money and woe betide you if you make a costumer come at the shows. Twenty five lashes for that one.

You have absolutely no privacy. If Trieze finds your door locked it's fifteen lashes. The only time we see the outdoors is on Market day and even then we have to follow Millardo around like little duckies. You have to share a room with cranky boys or catty girls. Bath time orgies are really popular. The hours suck. I mean it's not fun being demanded for sex twenty four hours a day for most of the week. The only hope some of us have is being bought by a noble like my brother was. Then we're whisked away for a life of luxury until we die. Here once we get to old to work, or if we get wrinkly or saggy or undesirable in anyway we're let go. As in kicked to the curb like trash. With all my scars I'm lucky to be considered desirable. And even now, because Duo and I were a team, I'm not asked for that much. And if you're number one you can't be sold. Ever. For any amount. You'll live and die here. So yes it is a bad life. But I swear to you I would rather be here than starving and homeless on the streets."

"I'd be careful what you say and how loudly you say it," Rina looked up at Wufei who extended a hand to help her out of the tub. From Quatre's point of view he had a strange gleam in his onyx eyes, "If Master Trieze hears you talk that way you'll be in big trouble," he stroked her hair.

"Shut up Wu-chan," the stroking turned into a gentle hair tug that exposed her neck.

  


"Rina feels sorry for the new boy. The new boy should realize how lucky he is. As long as he moans and screams for the Lords he'll be well taken care of," he pulled her head further back and began lightly biting her exposed throat, "Me? I'm sick. I could go out on my ass any day now," he went on between nips, "Rina shouldn't complain either," the hand that wasn't pining her arms to her sides snaked its way down her stomach and between her legs. Rina let out a small whimper as Wufei slid a finger into her opening, "Rina can get it from any of the boys, or girls if she really wanted it. Sometimes, when she's especially frisky she can have two at once. One at each opening," he began thrusting with two fingers as Quatre watched with wide eyes, a little afraid to move from where he was half out of the tub, "She can also get away with just about anything since Lords come all from the four corners of the globe to hear her voice," the pace of his thrusting increased as Rina began moaning and writhing in his grasp, "Me? I can only work the shows and most are afraid of getting what I have. I barely make enough to buy my meds. I'm horny as hell wanna know why?" the thrusting had become borderline violent as Rina scrabbled for something to grab. Quatre looked like a deer in the headlights and flinched when Rina cried out Wufei's name, "I'll tell you why. Some sailor gave me a disease. It lives in my system and waits. Could be years before it emerges but when it does I'm dead. How is it passed? Through semen. So I'm sick and dying and could be unemployed at any moment," in one fluid motion he withdrew his fingers and let Rina drop to the floor. He then climbed into the tub as Quatre hastened to get out and move by Rina's side, "Now if you excuse me I need a bath," Rina rolled over on her side and pushed her self into a sitting position, smile still in place though she seemed to be in shock.

"You didn't let me climax," she muttered, "Wu-chan you suck!"

~*~*~*~*~

"And this is the room you'll be sharing with Heero," Rina, having gotten over the indignantly of not being able to orgasm, had continued her 'Grand Tour' as she called it, "It's not much I know buuuuuut....." she shrugged. She seemed to shrug a lot. Quatre said nothing, but then again, he had been silent ever since the incident in the bathroom, "Are you angry with me Quatre? I can explain what happened back there you know."

"What's to explain? He grabbed and he–and you just–how could you let him do that to you?" he finally yelled.

"Wufei's depressed and can't always control himself. But he's an honorable man and I know he will never hurt me or go to far. I trust him."

"That was anything _except_ honorable," Quatre spat, "You're disgusting," Rina slapped him, still smiling.

"We are the underworld. You will grow to be the same."

"I will _never_ be like you."

"Then you are going to be in for a lot of pain. Do you still want me to stay with you?"

"Iie."

"You are acting like a child."

"And you a hentai," Rina slapped him again.

"I _AM_ A HENTAI!!" she shouted at him. She was truly angry now and no longer smiling, "WE ALL ARE AND GUESS WHAT? YOU WILL BE TOO!!" she ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. Quatre stood silently for a minute then began rifling through the box at the end of bed Rina has said was his. When the door opened again he whirled around, ready to shout some more, but closed his mouth when a young man, and not Rina, walked in.

"Are you Heero?"

"Hn," Quatre was a little unnerved by the man's silence, "You the one that pissed off Rina?"

"Hai..." he was a little nervous. Heero caught this.

"Hn. She's a flake. She'll get over it in an hour at the most."

"Is she always that way?"

"Ditzy?"

"Hai."

"She was normal before her brother left."

"Did she and her brother...."

  


"Did they fuck?" Quatre nodded, "For the amusement of the nobles. Better to screw one that you love, ne?"

"That's awful!" Heero shrugged.

"They didn't have a choice. It eventfully changed their relationship. They became less brother and sister and more...more koibitos than anything. Their love is something that most people only dream of. When he got sold her heart broke and she became the idiot you just saw. Hiding everything she feels behind a smiling mask. Kinda sad really."

"But it's wrong. It's incest."

"Love is love. They each needed someone who knew exactly what the other felt. What better than your twin?" Quatre opened his mouth to reply when an intercom buzzed.

"Heero. Costumer. Move it," Quatre looked for the source.

"We got it installed about six months ago," Heero told him, pointing to a unit on the wall, "If a costumer came and Rina or Duo were downstairs they'd yell. They're loudmouthed bakas," he turned to exit the room but paused at the door, "Rina's a spaz but she's got a kind heart. She'll watch out for you and she knows her shit so make sure you learn from her, even if you don't like it," he left Quatre alone and very thoughtful, as he headed downstairs.

Upon reaching the reception area he found Rina sitting meekly on the bottom step. As he passed he patted her head, she swiped an irritated hand at him.

"Lord Sabin," Heero said pleasantly, the lord turned around, a wide grin plastered on his impish face.

"Heero, love. At last you're here," Heero slid a practiced arm through Sabin's.

"The usual?" Wufei wanted to know. Both Lord and courtesan nodded, "Room five then," he said, writing it down in the thick red book. The pair left the room, Heero cooing sweetly at his Lord. Both Rina and Wufei rolled their eyes.

"You mad at me Rin?" Wufei wanted to know when Heero and Sabin were completely gone. Rina smiled sweetly at him.

"Now Wu-chan, why would I be mad at you?"

"You're rip shit aren't you?"

"Damn right I am. Can I stay with you tonight?" Wufei blinked.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I'm over it. I don't wanna have to sleep in the girl's section and Quatre's taking my bed."

"Yeah if you have to..." Rina bounded over and crawled into his lap like a small child or pet, "Hey!"

"Don't be mean Wu-chan. It's been a long day."

"I'm not!"

"What are you two doing?"  The lord who had come for Trowa, and Trowa himself walked out of room six, hand in hand, it had been Trowa who spoke and Lord Alex nudged his arm.

"It's cute. Leave them be," Alex kissed him, "Until next time love?"

"Of course my Lord," another kiss and they both heard a wistful sigh from Rina.

"What's wrong Miss Rin? Would you like a kiss too?" Rina jumped out of Wufei's lap like an excited child.

  


"Yes please my lord!" Lord Alex walked over. Rina closed her eye and pursed her lips slightly, he took her face in his hands and gently kissed her forehead. Rina sighed, deeply disappointed, then giggled when the lord kissed Wufei'd forehead as well. Everyone liked Lord Alex.

"Why's your hair wet?" Trowa asked when his lord was gone.

"Bath," both Rina and Wufei answered.

"What together?"

"Sort of."

"Wu-chan came in as me an' Quatre were comming out. Oo! Oo! Ro-chan he was so mean to me!!"

"Don't whine," Wufei said dryly, "You liked it."

"What did you do to her?"

"Liked it! You didn't ley me climax you jerk!"

"Don't whine!"

"I'm not!"

"What did he _do_?!?!" Trowa finally shouted.                 

"Oh he fingered me."

"In front of the new boy?!? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"You're not supposed to scare him anymore than he already was!!"

"I wasn't scared," three heads turned to the upstair's landing where Quatre peered down at them all in his pajamas.

"He was disgusted," Rina informed them, "Right?"

"Yeah. But I understand the lives you lead a bit better now."

"Annnnnnd?"

"And what?" Rina put her hands on her hips and mock glared at him, smile back in place.

"And what did you learn from this?"

"That you lead hard lives?"

"Yes...and?"

"And you can't help the way you are. That you're merely the product of your environment?" the other's eyes widened.

"Annnnd?"

"And what?"

"Come on," she prompted, "Tell me what I want to hear."

"Oh. That it could be much worse," Rina nodded, much like a teacher does to their pupils.

"Good boy. Now you have a busy day tomorrow so you should run to bed."


End file.
